


Все, что нас не убивает

by Aizen



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizen/pseuds/Aizen
Summary: Танатос попадает в плен к Сизифу, а потом сталкивается с последствиями.
Relationships: Ares/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это ничего не изменит, да? — спросил Танатос.

Цепи оттягивали ему руки, воздух подземелья, сухой и пыльный, обдирал горло и в целом ситуация была довольно нелепой.

Отвратительной. 

Позорной.

Впрочем, во всем был виноват сам Танатос. 

В этот день он уже закончил свою жатву и размышлял, вернуться ли ему в Дом или сначала отдохнуть на берегу любимого озера, как в списке появилось еще одно имя.

Царь Сизиф возвышался над собственным обмякшим в кресле телом. Для человека, чью жизнь неожиданно оборвал сердечный приступ, он был на удивительно спокоен, даже приветлив. 

— Милорд Смерть, жаль видеть вас так рано. Я бы с радостью отложил нашу встречу лет на двадцать, но раз уж так распорядилась судьба... Полагаю, они для меня?- он с улыбкой указал на цепи, а Танатосу почему-то стало неловко.

Сизиф не был похож на злодея. В списке Танатоса значилось «разглашение тайн богов и ограбление путников».

На грабителя Сизиф походил еще меньше, впрочем, у Танатоса не была желания рассуждать о справедливости приговора. У него был приказ, исходящий от кого-то из олимпийцев, простой и понятный — заковать душу Сизифа в цепи доставить ее Харону.

— Да,— он разомкнул кандалы,— у вас есть немного времени. Может быть, вы заходите в последний раз взглянуть на родных? 

Если смерть наступала внезапно, Танатос обычно позволял душе задержаться еще на две-три минуты — правилами это не воспрещалось. Лорд Аид периодически выговаривал ему за излишнюю сентиментальность, но Танатос пропускал эти выговоры мимо ушей — со всей почтительностью, разумеется.

Он заботился о доверенных ему душах, как хороший фермер заботится о своем урожае. И возможно пытался убедить их, что смерть не так уж и ужасна.

Сизиф печально улыбнулся: 

— Мое потомство рассеяно по всей Греции, так что исполняйте свой долг, милорд Смерть,— протянутые руки замерли в воздухе, будто их владелец вспомнил о чем-то важном.

Танатос ждал.

— Впрочем, если уж вы так добры,— Сизиф бросил взгляд на балкон, — то я хотел бы еще раз увидеть, как над моим царством встает солнце. Говорят, в Тартаре довольно темно.

До рассвета оставалось чуть больше часа. Танатос никому не давал столько времени.

— У меня есть бутылка вина, от которого не отказался бы и сам Дионис,— Сизиф деликатно стащил с кресла свое тело и уложил его на ковер.— И я могу развлечь вас беседой. Ну, или вы расскажите мне про Подземный Мир. Должен признать, что я нахожу вас очень занятным. И вы не так высокомерны как ваши собратья.

Танатос принял решение. В списке появилось два новых имени, оба с пометкой «умер от старости», но он все равно собирался выкроить пару часов на отдых. Эти души не мучились, а значит, могли немного подождать.

В конце концов, никто никогда не называл его занятным.

— Только я ничего не хочу ничего знать о тайнах богов,— предупредил он, опускаясь в указанное ему кресло.

—О, тут вы правы. Многие знания, многие печали,— в руках Сизифа появилась бутылка,— я уверен, вы найдете мою жизнь достойной интереса.

Танатос практически не пил крепкие напитки. В детстве они с Гипносом на спор утащили из бара в комнате отдыха бутыль с нектаром, и разделили ее вместе с Мег и Алекто. На этом его знакомство с алкоголем закончилось. 

Он не насторожился, когда вино оставило на языке странное послевкусие — должно быть, ему и полагалось быть таким.

Он не насторожился, когда голову вдруг заполнил разноцветный туман. 

Он не насторожился, даже когда Сизиф без страха намотал на запястье одну из цепей и с почти детским удивлением сказал: «Выглядит такой хрупкой. Неужели она и впрямь способна удержать титана. Или даже … бога?»

Он просто подставил запястья.

Танатос очнулся в подземелье, скованный по рукам и ногам, без меча и кинжала, даже без перчатки.

Сизиф, успевший вернутся в свое тело, маячил перед ним большой и неловкой тучей.

Танатос молча рванулся — оковы врезались в кожу, а за спиной Сизифа заволновались два стражника. 

— За тобой пошлют кого-то другого,— продолжил Танатос,— А ты лишь усугубляешь свое наказание.

Танатос не мог представить себе участь страшнее, чем заключение на нижних уровнях Тартара, в вечной тьме и среди чудовищ, но у сестер фурий фантазия была получше.

— Не пришлют,— возразил Сизиф,— Не успеют. Вы неправильно понимаете ситуацию, милорд Смерть. Я не собираюсь держать вас здесь вечно. Собственно говоря, я уверен, что управлюсь за месяц.

— Управишься с чем? — нахмурился Танатос. Он уже не знал чего еще ожидать от этого смертного. 

Надо было верить написанному в свитке.

—Как я уже сказал, вы были очень внезапны, милорд Смерть,— Сизиф сложил руки на животе.— Я не могу покинуть этот мир просто так. Сначала я соберу родных на пир, дам последние наставления детям, составлю завещание. А потом с радостью отправлюсь с вами в последнее путешествие. А до той поры считайте себя моим гостем. Уверен, вы давно не отдыхали.

Лицо Танатоса горело от ярости и унижения. Надел на себя цепи, потерял сознание, позволил себя разоружить. Он стиснул зубы, представляя себе недовольный взгляд лорда Аида и разочарованные глаза матери.

На пороге Сизиф обернулся и сказал: 

— Поверьте, милорд Смерть, я не такой плохой человек, как вам кажется. Я обязательно вас освобожу. В свое время.

— А как же остальные души,— все-таки сорвался Танатос. Он и представить себе не мог, насколько увеличился список, который он вчера так беспечно отложил в сторону.— Прямо сейчас кто-то страдает. Мужчина, придавленный камнем в горах. Воин, получивший смертельную рану в битве. Ребенок, угодивший под колесницу. Думай о них, когда будешь пировать.

Сизиф постоял немного в дверях, размышляя. На мгновение Танатосу даже показалось, что сейчас его отпустят. И может быть (может быть!) в качестве ответной любезности он не отпинает Сизифа по дороге к Стиксу.

— Если вам что-то понадобится, пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь беспокоить мою стражу, — сказал Сизиф.— Она здесь главный образом для этого.

Дверь захлопнулась.

***

Стражу он побеспокоил только один раз. Ну, или попытался. 

— Я бог смерти Танатос, приказываю немедленно снять с меня цепи. Или ваши души будут прокляты.

Но никто не зашел в камеру.

Смертные не любили Танатоса, а с некоторых пор видимо еще и не боялись. 

Нет, какую-то реакцию его требование все-таки вызвало — в двери открылось окошко, на мгновение там показалось бородатое лицо, все. 

— Значит не такой уж он и сильный, раз дал себя поймать,— произнес чей-то голос за дверью,— видел цепи? У меня брат кузнецом работает, он бы такие голыми руками порвал. А у него в родне боги и рядом не пробегали.

— Я у него видел волосы,— отозвался другой голос, моложе и выше,— Как у девки! 

— У девок такого цвета не бывает. И потом — ты царя нашего слышал? Следи за словами, а то ведь свидитесь рано или поздно, вот он тебе припомнит и девку и волосы.

— Кто откажется жить вечно? Старик или дурачок какой-нибудь. А царь Сизиф еще молод, и мозги у него имеются.

Танатос раздраженно выдохнул. Болтовня стражников раздражала больше чем цепи.

В основном потому, что насчет последнего они были правы. 

У царя Сизифа имелись мозги.

Это у Танатоса их не было.

От пола тянуло холодом, где-то с мерным стуком падали капли. Танатос привалился к стене, устроившись в максимально удобной позе, и стал размышлять.

Сначала он попытался почувствовать косу или хотя бы перчатку. У него не получилось. Цепи надежно сдерживали его божественные силы. 

Интересно, как скоро его хватятся в Доме? Танатос мог отсутствовать неделями. Когда лорд Арес развязывал особенно кровопролитную войну или тоскующая по дочери леди Деметра посылала смертным лютые морозы, вместе которым приходил голод, Танатос не считал нужным тратить время на путешествие по Стиксу. 

Но сейчас были хорошие времена — времена мира и процветания. 

Танатос пошевелил затекшими запястьями. Зачарованный металл покусывал кожу. Неприятно, но не критично.

Итак, уводить души в Подземный Мир теперь некому. Керы не в счет, они имеют дело только с павшими воинами, а Гермес при всей своей расторопности не справится с такой работой в одиночку. 

Вопрос, как быстро лорд Аид поймет, что душ в доме стало меньше, а родственники умерших перестали приносить дары? 

И будет ли он что-то предпринимать?   
На помощь олимпийцев Танатос даже не рассчитывал — большинство из них относились к хтоническим богам с пренебрежением, а самого Танатоса откровенно не любили. Каждый раз, пересекаясь с кем-то из них, он ловил на себе полный неприязни взгляд.

Только Гермес, когда они, наконец, сработались, был с ним неизменно приветлив и даже пересказывал последние сплетни, хотя Танатос никогда об этом не просил. У Афродиты новый любовник (из смертных, ты представляешь, босс, из смертных!), на последней вечеринке Дионисе сцепились Апполон и Фобос, Арес опять поругался с отцом и отсиживается теперь во Фракии.

И кстати Арес…

Танатос вытянул ноги — выпрямится в полный рост или хотя бы просто встать не позволяли цепи, а здесь, на поверхности, его тело становилось очень тяжелым и неповоротливым, очень … человеческим.

Арес тоже не выказывал ему презрения, наверное, потому что весь свой запал выплескивал в бесконечных ссорах с Афиной. Впрочем, нельзя сказать, что они хоть как-то общались. Иногда Арес бросал что-то вроде «Славная была битва, милорд Смерть» а потом исчезал, оставляя Танатоса посреди поля, усеянного телами. В редких случаях оставался понаблюдать, как тот сражается с керами, отбивая у них растерянные души павших воинов.

Танатос негромко рассмеялся — если он вообще думает в направлении олимпийцев, значит дела действительно плохи.

С это невеселой мыслью он погрузился в сон. 

***

Голоса пришли ночью.

«Милосердная Смерть, обрати свой благосклонный взор на моего отца, он так страдает».

«Я не могу больше терпеть эту боль. Молю тебя, приди!»

«Я принесу тебе богатые дары, только пошли забвение моему несчастному ребенку».

—Дитя, ты должен научиться отгораживаться от их боли,— учила его Никта,— иначе это тебя сломит. Представь, что твое сердце из железа, что его выковал Гефест.

У Танатоса не сразу, но получилось. Он выстроил невидимую стену между собой и душами, он не позволял себе лишней жалости и не поддавался мольбам.

Но сейчас голосов было слишком много. Они звали, стонали, плакали, их хор звенел у него в голове, разрывая ее на части. Танатосу хотелось разбить череп об стену, но он не собирался устраивать представление для скучающей стражи.

— Простите, простите меня, простите,— шептал он в темноту.

Проклятый Сизиф, заставить бы его слушать. 

Очень скоро мольбы сменились проклятьями, на смену которым, в свою очередь пришла зловещая тишина, которая могла означать только одно.

Боги, хтонические и олимпийские, не собирались искать Танатоса.

Вместо этого они нашли ему замену. 

***

— Доброе утро, милорд Смерть,— стражник похожий на Загрея, молодой, широкоплечий с накаченными руками и подвижным живым лицом поставил перед ним чашку с фруктами. Только он один осмеливался подходить к Танатосу достаточно близко. И, судя по голову, именно он тогда назвал его девкой — хотя Танатосу до этого не было никакого дела. Пусть считают его кем хотят, хоть Медузой Горгоной, хоть фурией, хоть быком Миноса.

— Они свежие,— зачем-то добавил стражник.  
Можно было попытаться кинуться, поймать его в захват, сломать шею, только вот зачем? Свободу так все равно не получишь, а просто так отнимать чужую жизнь нет никакого смысла.

Танатос мрачно уставился на фрукты. Виноград. Кровь и тьма, он принес ему виноград.

Стражник неловко потоптался на месте:

— Может, вы хотите чего-нибудь еще? Говорят, что вы пьете кровь жертв, которые приносят в память умерших.

Танатос посмотрел на скованные руки. А еще говорят, что Владыка Аид лично сторожит вход в Подземный Мир, а Гипнос живет на краю света.

— Человека резать царь Сизиф не даст, но у нас тут есть скотобойня, — продолжил стражник. — Если это правда про кровь, так я сбегаю.

«Подойди поближе и узнаешь»— мрачно подумал Танатос. Он не испытывал ненависти к своим тюремщикам, в конце концов, они просто выполняли приказ своего повелителя, как сам Танатос выполнял бы приказ лорда Аида. Просто у него скверное настроение.

Танатосу не требовалась вода и пища, и было очень легко представить, как он остается в этой темнице навсегда — неспособный умереть и выйти из Стикса. 

Эта мысль наполняла его отчаянием.

Он хотел домой. Увидеть мать, потренироваться с Загреем или Мег, черт возьми, он готов был даже слушать Гипноса с его дикими идеями про убийство всех смертных сразу.

Стражник все стоял и смотрел на него. Нет, не так. Он пялился во все глаза, как новоприбывшие в Дом души пялились на Цербера.

В конце концов, это начало раздражать.  
— Кровь пьют керы,— сухо произнес Танатос,— Мне не нужна еда. Теперь ты уйдешь?

Не-Загрей поглазел на него еще немного и вышел, загрохотав замками.

Хорошо.

*** 

— Милорд Смерть…

Танатос вскинул голову. 

Кровь и Тьма, у него что не было друзей? Невесты? Кого-то кому можно было присесть на уши? 

Этот стражник со временем превратился в его единственного тюремщика — то есть, там за дверью по-прежнему оставался кто-то еще, но в камеру заходил только он. Приносил всякую еду, чтобы через какое-то время унести ее нетронутой обратно, и говорил говорил говорил.

Танатос узнал что он живет при дворце с матерью и двумя младшими сестрами, что до того как попасть в стражу работал подмастерьем у каменщика, и что по выходным он помогает старшей сестре в цветочной лавке. Время от времени от него действительно пахло цветами, но гораздо чаще — каким-то алкоголем.

Еще он вроде бы называл свое имя, но оно выскользнуло у Танатоса из головы.

В его памяти этот человек так и остался просто стражником.

Один раз Танатос попытался убедить его снять цепи, на что тот даже удивился: «Да меня же со скалы за такое сбросят, а семью выгонят из города. Да и ключ все равно у царя Сизифа».

После этого Танатос потерял к нему всякий интерес, а вот стражник наоборот решил, что они теперь как минимум приятели.

— Чего ты хочешь? 

Стражник поперхнулся воздухом — Танатос редко отвечал на его неловкие попытки завязать беседу.

— А правда что у вас есть крылья? — наконец выпалил он.

Танатос мысленно закатил глазами. Надо думать следующим вопросам будет «Почему вы не улетите?»

—Да.

Односложный ответ ничуть не смутил стражника, как до этого не смущало тяжелое молчание и редкие просьбы замолчать.

— Я бы хотел … ну, то есть вы конечно не обязаны. Но я бы потом детям своим рассказывал, а? 

— Уговор,— оборвал его Танатос,— Ты их увидишь, если таково твое желание, а взамен больше не будешь мне докучать. Ты мне не интересен.

— Я … Да, конечно!

На мгновение в глазах стражника вспыхнула обида и еще какое-то чувство, которое Танатос не смог опознать. Впрочем, ему было все равно.

Танатос чуть отстранился от стены, давая пространство паре пепельно-серых крыльев. Призвать их было довольно легко, ведь они были частью его самого. И вместе с ними пришла тоска. По полету, по лунному свету на лице, по пению косы в руках.

Зря он это затеял, теперь пережить еще один день в заключении будет еще сложнее, а сколько их еще будет, этих дней.

Стражник подошел ближе и зарылся пальцами перья. Осторожно, невесомо, почти с благоговением.

—Мягкие…

Танатос нахмурится. Так они не договаривались.

В списке тех, чьи прикосновения он готов был терпеть было всего пять имен: мать с братьями, Мегера, Загрей, все. Причем Загрей, с его любовью к спонтанным объятьям периодически из этого списка вылетал.

Танатос отстранился, насколько позволяли цепи, а когда рука стражника потянулась следом резко сложил крылья.

— Ты вроде хотел просто посмотреть,— ледяным голосом напомнил он.

— Простите,— стражник торопливо убрал руку, даже спрятал ее зачем-то за спину,— просто знаете… я обошел все храмы и не нашел ни одной вашей статуи.

Танатос подавил желание закатить глаза. Искать следовало в Спарте, в других городах у Смерти не было культа. Зачем он вообще искал? 

Странный.

—Один из жрецов сказал, что ваш облик настолько ужасен, что в руках скульптора крошится и камень и мрамор,— воодушевленно продолжил стражник,— А вы обычный. Даже красивый. Я никогда ни у кого не видел таких глаз.

«И многих хтонических богов ты встречал?» с усталым раздражением подумал Танатос. Этот умник вообще помнил, что говорит со Смертью? Кажется, нет.

— Уговор,— напомнил он.

—Уже ухожу, милорд Смерть.

Напоследок стражник одарил его внимательным долгим взглядом, словно увидел его впервые.

Танатос очень быстро об этом забыл.

***

Время потеряло значение. Прошли недели, а может быть месяцы. Танатос даже не знал лето сейчас или зима. Его тело с каждым днем слабело все сильнее, но это больше не имело значения. Это была пустая, бесполезная оболочка.

Его знакомый стражник продолжать приносить пищу. Танатос свыкся с его болтовней и даже иногда отвечал — просто чтобы услышать звук своего голоса.

В один из таких бесконечно долгих, похожих друг на друга дней он вошел, вернее ввалился в камеру и радостно предложил с порога:

— Милорд Смерть, давайте с вами выпьем!

Танатос холодно посмотрел на протянутую чашу и ответил:

— Я уже выпил однажды с твоим царем. Мне хватило. 

Стражник был порядочно пьян, запах вина заполнял все камеру, забивался в ноздри, напоминал о пережитом позоре.

— И тебе кажется тоже хватит,— добавил Танатос.

—А,— стражник поразмышлял немного над двумя полными чашами и в итоге опрокинул в себя сначала одну, потом вторую,— Вы же тут сидите и ничего не знаете. Царь Сизиф сегодня будет пировать со своими родственниками. А мы, его верная стража … вот…уже.

Танатос неодобрительно покачал головой. Еще не хватало, чтобы он свалился и уснул прямо здесь.

— Значит, он не соврал про пир. Сколько прошло времени.

— С тех пор как вы здесь? — уточнил стражник. Так… вся весна и еще лето.

Шесть месяца, сосчитал Танатос.

А ему казалось он подпирает эту стенку целую вечность.

Шесть месяцев. А голоса душ он перестал слышать в самом начале заключения.

Быстро же о нем забыли.

— Выходит, твой царь не соврал. Он и вправду приводит в порядок свои земные дела?- спросил Танатос. 

Позволить себе надежду было страшно. 

—Точно,— быстро кивнул стражник и зачем-то помахал ладонью перед его лицом,— Только сдается мне, что все равно он вас не отпустит. Вы же… чуть-чуть злой будете, да? 

Танатос коротко усмехнулся. Да, он будет чуть-чуть злой. А в Асфаделе чуть-чуть жарко.

—Но знаете,— стражник плюхнулся рядом, чуть не выплеснув остатки вина ему на колени,— Я о вас позабочусь. Я буду вашим жрецом. Буду вам поклоняться. Что думаете? 

Танатос не удержался от смеха. 

Так вот что значили эти фрукты. 

Поклонение.

Кровь и Тьма, чем он так провинился перед Богами?

— Почему вы смеетесь надо мной лорд Смерть? — стражник посмотрел на него с пьяной обидой.—Я предлагаю от чистого сердца.

«Скорее с пьяных глаз»— отметил Танатос. Надо же такое придумать.

— Мне нужно поклонение. Если хочешь стать жрецом, выбери Зевса или Посейдона. Они любят дары.

— Я не хочу другого бога,— упрямо мотнул головой стражник,— Я хочу вас.

Он качнулся вперед, ухватил прядь волос Танатоса и намотал ее на пальцы, сложно нищий примеряющий дорогое кольцо — осторожно и с восхищением.

— Вы — мой бог.

Танатоса передернуло от отвращения, от запаха перегара накатила тошнота, а затылок кольнула злоба. Он был воплощенной Смертью, он уносил царей и воинов, а эта пьяная свинья лапала его так, словно имело на это какое-то право.

— Твой бог велит тебе пойти и проспаться,— рявкнул Танатос,— или продолжай где-то в другом месте, но в любом случае — пошел вон!

— Я не пьяный,— попытался спорить стражник. Руку он так и не убрал и Танатос шумно втянул воздух.

— Не. Смей. Меня. Трогать.

Большой ошибкой было вообще заговаривать с ним тогда. Дурень кажется решил, что они равны, несмотря на весь это бред про поклонение. 

— Да? — рука сжалась в его волосах,— А вот интересно, кто мне запретит — Зевс или Посейдон? 

—Убери руки,— прошипел Танатос, и вслед за этими словами в лицо прилетело кулаком.

В обычном своем состоянии он бы даже не почувствовал этот удар, а сейчас у него зазвенело в ушах.

Танатос закашлял, сплевывая кровь, и на какое-то время перестал соображать, поэтому, когда его швырнули его на живот, в голове расцвела абсурдная мысль: «Он хочет меня убить, убить Смерть. Удачи».

А потом сверху навалилось тяжелое тело, в напряженную шею впились поцелуем-укусом, а в ухо ввинтился знакомый шепот.

— Вы — мой бог. Не Сизифа. Не чей-то еще. Мой!

Танатос приказал себе успокоится, но когда сильные руки прошлись по бедрам и с грубо рванули хитон все-таки сорвался в панику: 

— Что ты делаешь? Совсем ополоумел? 

В коридоре было тихо. Кровь, и тьма, куда делся второй стражник?

В совсем раннем детстве Танатос заблудился в подземельях Тартара, погнавшись за ускользнувшим из клетки Мортом. Никта нашла его через несколько часов, хотя Танатосу показалось, что в Греции за это время сменилось несколько поколений. После того случая на все двери, ведущие в Тартар нанесли дополнительный слой защитных рун.

Давно забытое чувство — смесь страха, злости на собственную беспомощность и надежды что кто-то вытащит его из темноты прибило Танатоса к земле не хуже чем чужая хватка.

Он снова был ребенком, рыдавшим у фонтана в одной из дальних пещер Тартара.

За одним лишь исключением. 

Тогда проклятые предпочитали делать вид, что его не видят.

Самые отъявленные головорезы Греции, мертвые и давно истлевшие, не решались даже приблизится к маленькому хтоническому богу, носившего на хитоне брошь с эмблемой Тартара, не говоря уже о том, чтобы причинить какой-то вред.

Сейчас же все было по-другому. Тело его несостоявшегося жреца весило с гору Олимп, его жадные горячие пальцы были повсюду, ощупывали спину, бедра, живот, поясницу.

Когда его руки раздвинули ягодицы, Танатос рванулся, отбиваясь молча и яростно, локтями, затылком, крыльями. Он считался одним из самых сильных хтонических богов, он почти никогда не проигрывал керам и всегда побеждал в спарринге Мегеру, а то и всех трех сестер разом, ну почему сейчас так, почему, почему, почему.

— Расслабьтесь, иначе будет неприятно, — доброжелательно, почти ласково посоветовал стражник,— хотя… все равно будет!

— Остановись! Прекрати немедленно, слышишь! — Танатос сморгнул злые слезы. Если закричать, возможно, кто-то и прибежит. Но нет, он не выдержит такого позора,— пусти меня, я не хочу!

Он никогда не был с мужчиной, да и женщиной то не был, те поцелуи с Мег не считались — они были пьяными, глупыми и любопытными детьми.

Когда тело разорвала незнакомая резкая боль, он все-таки закричал.

***

— Танатос,— позвали из темноты.

Он повернулся набок, плотнее заворачиваясь в крылья. Он так хотел больше ничего не чувствовать. Почему нельзя просто выбросить это тело? 

— Танатос,— всхлипнул тонкий голос,— Тан, ну пожалуйста.

Танатос попытался сосредоточиться. Это был странное ощущение — он будто находился под плотным куполом и с той стороны кто-то настойчиво рвался внутрь, всем телом бросаясь на преграду.

Наконец он узнал зовущего.

— Гипнос?- Танатос приподнялся, вглядываясь в темноту,— где ты? Ты можешь меня видеть? 

Стражник вернулся на следующее утро (когда оно было? Вчера? Месяц назад? Год?) вместе с ведром воды и мочалкой.

— Нехорошо конечно получилось вчера,— хмуро сказал он,— Только вы сами во всем виноваты, милорд Смерть. Я ваш единственный друг, а вы…

Танатос кинулся. Чтобы вцепиться в горло своему мучителю не хватило каких-то пары дюймов.

Зато он опрокинул ведро, и привести себя в порядок не получилось.

—Нет,— ответила темнота. Танатос вздохнул с облегчением, — Только чувствую. Ты сейчас спишь. И … тебе больно, Тан.

— Нет,— быстро ответил Танатос. Совсем недавно ему было больно, да.

А сейчас было никак.

— Скажи нам, где тебя искать?- взволнованно спросил Гипнос,— ты ведь знаешь это место, да? 

Танатос моргнул. Выходит, его все-таки искали. Совсем недавно это новость вдохнула бы в него жизнь, дала сил для борьбы.

Сейчас он чувствовал, что уже поздно. Возможно, у него получится выбросить это тело, но это все равно не поможет.

— Где тебя искать, Тан?- настойчиво повторил Гипнос.— Он придет за тобой. Он придет и все будет хорошо. 

Танатос крупно вздрогнул.

Кто придет? 

Из всех обитателей Дома только Владыка Аид мог подниматься на поверхность без побочного эффекта в виде почти мгновенной смерти, но одна мысль о том, что он примчится сюда вытряхивать из цепей своего нерадивого подчиненного вызвала у Танатоса горькую улыбку.

К тому же, он скорей бы остался в этой тюрьме навсегда, чем предстал бы перед лордом Аидом в таком виде.

Но мама… Танатос много раз видел как велико горе матерей, терявших своих детей. Он видел царицу Персефону, бродившую по Дому с пустыми потухшими глазами.

— Ищите меня во дворце царя Сизифа.

***

Танатоса разбудил треск ломающегося дерева и последовавший за ним поток приглушенных ругательств. 

В камере стало светлее, Танатос, зажмурился, шипя от боли и попытался отползти в угол. А когда чьи-то пальцы осторожно коснулись его лица, отводя волосы, без раздумий укусил.

Он был уверен, что разговор с Гипносом был порождением воспаленного сознания, поэтому даже вздрогнул, услышав знакомый голос. 

— Полегче, милорд Смерть. Рука мне еще понадобится.

Танатос осторожно открыл глаза. Солнечный свет загораживала чья-то массивная фигура в доспехах.

Арес.

Но…

Они же нашли замену.

Почему? 

— Милорд Смерть, посмотрите на меня,— Арес — живой, настоящий осторожно потряс его за плечо,— Вы меня слышите? Вы меня узнаете? 

Танатос облизнул пересохшие губы. От привычного обращения хотелось кричать, словно каждую букву выжигали на коже каленым железом.

Он больше никому и никогда не позволит называть себя так. 

— Пожалуйста…. Просто Танатос, хорошо? 

В кругу олимпийцев обращение по имени означало симпатию или дружбу. Ничего из этого между ними не водилось и все же, Арес кивнул без тени недовольства. 

Танатос подумал, что впервые в жизни видит его без шлема.

Он разглядывал узкое смуглое лицо в боевой раскраске и пытался не сойти с ума.

Арес в свою очередь окинул его внимательным взглядом и едва заметно нахмурился.

— Ми… Танатос. Они вас били? 

Синяки, понял Танатос. Проклятые цепи, если бы не они, следы от побоев зажили бы в считанные мгновения.

Впрочем, если бы не цепи, они бы вообще не появились.

—Один раз,— ровно ответил он,— я слишком настойчиво пытался разорвать оковы.

— Думаю, будет лучше, если это сделаю я,— ответил Арес,— Лежите спокойно, сейчас все будет.

Танатос позволил себе расслабиться. Голос Ареса успокаивал, его руки размыкали кандалы и разматывали цепи, а когда с этим было покончено, помогли ему сесть.

— Один вопрос. Вы знаете, где сейчас это ублюдок? 

Танатос покачал головой. Ему было чудовищно стыдно, мысли путались.

— Мне так жаль. Я не выполнил приказ, он сказал, что хочет увидеть как встает солнце, если бы ваш царственный отец послал Гермеса…

Арес погладил его по плечу.

— Если бы мой царственный отец,— его голос сочился ядом,— на секунду напряг свои царственные мозги и вспомнил что направил вас за Сизифом, я бы был здесь гораздо раньше. Так что я должен говорить «мне жаль». 

— Не стоит.

Танатос глубоко вздохнул. Его сила, сила хтонического бога, вернулась обратно, нахлынула как волна на прибрежный песок. Он снова почувствовал косу и меч, почувствовал свой список — его даже не удосужились выбросить, словно Сизиф и вправду собирался сдержать слово.

Впрочем, он почувствовал еще кое-что.

Предсмертные крики десятков душ и присутствие других богов. Совсем рядом, практически на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Он вопросительно посмотрел на Ареса и тот подарил ему кривую ухмылку.

— Да, мои дети сейчас во дворце. К рассвету они не оставят от этого места камня на камне. По правде говоря, даже это кажется мне чересчур милосердным наказанием за то, что с вами сделал Сизиф.

Танатос неопределенно повел плечами. От этого жеста капюшон упал на плечи, обнажив шею, но он не обратил на это внимание.

— Ну что ж, полагаю меня ждет работа.

Арес не ответил, но на его лице такое жуткое выражение, что Танатосу захотелось сбежать.

—Кто? — тихо спросил он, наклонив голову.

Красные глаза горели страшно и ярко. Когда Танатос понял, куда он смотрит и сердце скакнуло в горло.

Рука лихорадочно взметнулась, запоздало прикрывая след от укуса.

—Прошу прощения. — к своему ужасу Танатос рассмеялся, глухо и истерично,—Кажется, я забыл его имя.

От смеха по лицу потекли слезы, но он все смеялся и смеялся, не в силах произнести что-то еще, а когда Арес молча раскрыл объятья потянулся к нему всем телом, прижимаясь к груди и не думая о том, как он сейчас жалок.

Он рыдал отчаянней, чем тогда в Тартаре, почти выл, а в перерыве между всхлипами пытался что-то говорить. А Арес просто держал его, укачивая как младенца, и шептал какую-то ласковую бессмыслицу. Теплые руки гладили спину, перебирали отросшие волосы и Танатосу очень хотелось остаться в этом мгновении навсегда.

Примерно вечность спустя, когда он наконец успокоился и решился взглянуть Аресу в глаза он не увидел в них ни осуждения ни брезгливости, только безграничную ярость. 

И тогда он почувствовал, что снова может дышать. Почувствовал себя по-настоящему свободным.

— Ну что ж,— Арес встал, увлекая Танатоса за собой,— видимо придется подарить вам каждую жизнь в этом городе.

***

Танатос ненавидел жертвоприношения. Он был богом милосердной смерти.  
В ту ночь он впервые не чувствовал к своему урожаю никакого сострадания.


	2. Chapter 2

Коринф горел. Когда кровля дворца провалилась внутрь, погребая под собой мертвые тела, Танатос почувствовал запоздалое раскаяние.

Люди Сизифа не заслужили такой могилы только потому, что в их ряды затесался сумасшедший фанатик.

Он попытался утешился тем, что удержать Ареса все равно бы не получилось. Его страшное неподвижное лицо стояло перед глазами, когда Танатос собирал свою жатву.

Они давно работали вместе, и Танатос знал — в таком состоянии Арес одним взмахом меча отправлял в Подземный Мир целые армии. Вставать у него на пути было бы … неблагоразумно.

Танатос посмотрел на свои руки. Шрамы от наручников, оплетающие запястья резко выделялись даже на его темной коже. На шее наверняка тоже самое.

— Это заживет,— из темноты вынырнул Арес. Растрепанный, пахнущий дымом и кровью.

Танатос посмотрел на него с удивлением. Он привык что чем кровавей битва, тем радужней потом настроение Ареса, но сейчас у того был пасмурный вид.

Может потому что происходящее в Коринфе скорее напоминало истребление? Вражеской армии не было, гнев Ареса заставлял людей хватить оружие и бросаться друг на друга. Фобос и Деймос завершили начатое — разъяренные, обезумевшие от страха жители уничтожили собственный город за считанные часы. 

— Нам не удалось найти Сизифа,— Арес с досадой прикусил губы.— Слуги сказали, что он сбежал со своей семьей. 

Танатос не мог понять, что чувствует по этому поводу. С одной стороны, список настойчиво требовал его душу, соответствующая строчка периодически вспыхивала зловещим пурпурным светом. С другой — Сизиф был последним … предпоследним человеком, которого Танатос хотел видеть.

—Удивительная наглость,— заметил Арес. — Он что, собирается жить вечно? 

Танатос горько улыбнулся.

— Когда я оказался в цепях, я задал примерно тот же вопрос. 

Он встрепенулся — цепи, точно! По правилам их нужно было вернуть Гефесту, а они остались в подвале — Танатос просто не смог заставить себя к ним прикоснутся. И сейчас этот подвал был надежно погребен под горящими обломками.

Прекрасно.

Еще одна служебная халатность это как раз то, что ему сейчас нужно.

Арес лениво вложил меч в ножны.

— Я сам верну их отцу. Давно не докучал ему своим присутствием. Но сначала отыщу того, для кого они предназначены.

Танатос должен был ему возразить. Его была его работа — привести Сизифа, но он устал, боги, как же устал. Сейчас, когда радость от новообретенной свободы немного схлынула, это ощущалось особенно сильно. Свежий ночной воздух кружил голову, и коса в руках казалось необычно тяжелой.

— Куда вы теперь? — спросил Арес. — Хотите отправиться со мной во Фракию? Вас никто не будет беспокоить.

Танатос медленно покачал головой.

Он хотел. Очень. Не во Фракию, а обратно в объятья Ареса — и чтобы эти руки гладили его волосы, а непривычно ласковый голос нашептывал, что все хорошо. Снова пережить эти драгоценные мгновения покоя и безопасности. 

Но Арес и так сделал слишком много, чтобы вешать на него свои проблемы.

Да и список жег бедро — Гермес явно выдохся. 

— Я ценю ваше предложение, — поспешно сказал Танатос и зачем-то отвел глаза,— Но я должен как можно скорее вернуться к своим обязанностям. Показаться семье. Отчитаться перед лордом Аидом.

— Семья и долг,— Арес понимающе улыбнулся,— Ну конечно. Берегите себя, лорд Танатос.

***

Танатос умел был тихим и незаметным, но в этот раз его появление в Доме навело достаточно шума.

Ахиллес на мгновение покинул свой пост, чтобы поздороваться, а маленькая горгона, чье имя постоянно выпадало из памяти, прервала свою бесконечную уборку. Даже Цербер, глубоко равнодушный ко всем кроме принца, поднял среднюю голову и что-то утробно прорычал.

А потом Танатос угодил в объятья брата — Гипнос подлетел к нему и крепко обнял за талию. Танатос опустил ладонь ему на голову, не обращая внимания на Мег, Дузу, Ахиллеса и десяток теней, которые слонялись по Дому, несмотря на отсутствие лорда Аида.

Матери тоже не было, ее уголок рядом с покоями принца Загрея встретил Танатоса тремя цветочными вазами.

Жаль.

А может и к лучшему, что она не видит его сейчас.

Перед возвращением в Дом Танатос навестил любимое озеро и привел себя в порядок, раны зажили еще в Коринфе, но он все равно боялся, что как-нибудь себя выдаст.

Танатос умел скрывать чувства, но Никта это Никта.

— Будет какой-нибудь совет для меня? — он потянул Гипноса за челку.

Гипнос поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза. Под его пристальным взглядом Танатос почувствовал себя неуютно, вокруг снова выросли стены камеры, а в уши ввинтился испуганный голос:

_— Тебе больно, Тан?_

Танатос сглотнул пересохшим горлом. Они с Гипносом близнецы. Как много он тогда почувствовал? Как много он тогда понял? 

— Зачарованные цепи это плохо,— Гипнос улыбнулся, хотя его нижняя губа дрогнула. — Постарайся по возможности в них не попадать.

—Договорились,— Танатос украдкой коснулся кожи на запястье. Шрамы были на месте. Болели.

— Тебе нужна помощь со сном? — предложил Гипнос. 

— Я так плохо выгляжу? — попытался отшутиться Танатос.

—Твоим лицом можно пытать грешников,— хмыкнула за плечом Мег. —Тут ничего не изменилось. Но Гипноз прав. Иди спать.

— Лорд Аид …

—Лорд Аид,— перебила его Мег,— отправился с инспекцией в Элизиум. Поступил сигнал, что Харон там проворачивает какие-то мутные дела с местными богатыми душами. Не лезь на ковер вперед старшего брата. Успеешь еще покаяться. 

Танатос неопределенно дернул плечом. Он и в самом деле не отказался бы от отдыха, ноги не держали, но если он уйдет прямо сейчас, они могут что-то понять, надо задержаться еще ненадолго, поговорить о чем-то.

— А ты не знаешь где … — начал Танатос и тут кто-то набросился на него сзади, поймал в захват.

—Тан, это ты что ли? — чужое дыхание обожгло шею, вышибло из легких остатки воздуха. Сердце стукнулось о ребра, ноги на мгновение приросли к каменной плитке.

Не раздумывая Танатос ударил нападавшего локтем, рванулся прочь и, развернувшись, призвал косу.

Лезвие рассекло воздух в одном волоске от макушки принца Загрея, чудом успевшего пригнутся.

В абсолютной тишине он медленно поправил свой венок и восторженно присвистнул.

— Ух ты. Безголовым я из Стикс еще не выходил. Привет, Тан, очень рад, что ты вернулся. Тан? Тан!

«А почему ты вообще выходил из Стикса, Загрей?» — собирался спросить Танатос, но горло сдавило, он не мог издать ни звука, не мог даже вздохнуть. 

— Заг, лови его,— успел услышать он, когда мир как-то очень резко стал черным, и соскользнул в эту черноту.

  
***

Терпкий воздух тюрьмы опять пах дешевой выпивкой. Перед лицом появилась знакомая рука, и Танатос бессильно рванул цепи. Сизиф солгал, он забыл про него, все про него забыли, а сам он себя не защитит. Жалкий. Бесполезный. Никчемный.

—Убирайся,— Танатос резко подскочил в кровати и тяжело дыша рухнул обратно.

Узнал потолок. Узнал очертания Тартара за полузанавешанным окном. Узнал Загрея, склонившегося над ним с мокрым полотенцем в руках.

— Тихо, Тан,— сказал он. В неярком масляной лампы его правый унаследованный от отца глаз казался наполненным жидким пламенем. — Я уйду, если ты так нервничаешь, а сейчас успокойся. Асклепий говорит, у тебя сильное переутомление.

Танатос отодвинулся подальше от лампы, в безопасную темноту. Асклепий, значит. С ума сойти, они привели ему целителя.

— Учитывая обстоятельства, тебе и правда имеет смысл держаться от меня подальше.

Он чуть не снес голову своему другу и принцу. Одна эта мысль повергала в больший ужас, чем недавний кошмар.

— Отец бы на это сказал: «Ну походил бы безголовым, думаешь кто-нибудь заметит разницу?» — протянул Загрей, подражая глубокому голосу лорда Аида, но потом его лицо стало серьезным,— Не за что извиняться, Тан. Ты сто раз просил не подкрадываться к тебе со спины. 

«Но ты же никогда не слушал»— мысленно напомнил Танатос. Разбежаться, подпрыгнуть, повиснуть на плечах — юный Загрей просто обожал это развлечение,— «И мне в голову не приходило замахиваться на тебя».

Что с ним такое, неужели этот случай в тюрьме так это поломал? От такого оправлялись даже смертные, что он за размазня такая?

— Лорд Аид вернулся? 

— Ага. Представляешь, Харон возит контрабанду. Ты такой скандал проспал, даже не представляешь.

Танатос представлял. Как любой мудрый правитель лорд Аид закрывал глаза на мелкие нарушения, вроде самозарождающихся в баре бутылок с амброзией. Но речь шла о Хароне, а он не растрачивал свой талант предпринимателя на подобную ерунду.

А объясняться наверняка пришлось матери. Все-таки ей не повезло с сыновьями.

— А матерь Никта? Она в Доме? 

При упоминании о ней Загрей почему-то смутился.

— С ней что-то не так?- отрывисто спросил Танатос. По затылку царапнула тревога.

— Да все так, она очень обрадовалась, хотела посидеть с тобой, только я отговорил. Ну и Харон удачно под руку подвернулся.

— Отговорил? — переспросил Танатос, — Зачем? 

Загрей попинал ножку кровати. Чувствовалось, что отвечать ему очень не хочется.

— Ты кричал во сне, — он взял в руки лампу, повертел ее . — И я подумал, вдруг ты … ну… не обрадуешься, если она…

Танатос сжал руки под одеялом.

— И что кричал? — ровно поинтересовался он.

— «Отпустите меня», «отпустите меня»,— Загрей пододвинулся к нему вместе с креслом,— Поговорим, Тан? Или ты не хочешь? 

Танатос лихорадочно думал. Отказаться — сразу нет, наплести какую-нибудь чушь про кер, которые в детстве ломали (и ведь ломали же!) ему крылья и обеспечили психологическую травму — тоже нет, Загрей любит корчить из себя идиота, но он и близко не идиот. Не говорить всей правды? А вот это может сработать.

— Поговорим,— согласился Танатос. Я провел эти полгода в цепях, в гостях у одного правителя, чью душу мне поручили забрать. Был отрезан от своих божественных сил, но слышал голоса душ, которые звали свою смерть. Это…— он осекся было, но быстро взял себя в руки,— довольно паршивое ощущение, Заг. Настолько, что временами я умолял отпустить меня хоть ненадолго.

Он действительно умолял — у себя в голове. И даже раздумывал над тем, чтобы отгрызть себе руку. То есть технически он даже и не соврал.

Загрей смотрел в стену. Танатос затаил дыхание. Поверил или нет? 

— Знаешь, вот редко желаю зла смертным и вообще кому-то,— Загрей снова взял в руки лампу, с таким видом, словно хотел ее в кого-то швырнуть,— Но искренне надеюсь, что лорд Арес добрался до этого правителя и перед тем как убить, сделал ему так же больно, как он тебе.

— Ты знаешь про Ареса? — Танатос обрадовался возможности сменить тему. 

Упоминание об Аресе согрело его, на миг заполнило жадную холодную пустоту на подступах к сердцу.

— Весь Дом знает про Ареса. Когда ты пропал он ворвался сюда, ну и … Никогда не слышал чтобы кто-то так орал на отца. Чтобы кто-то вообще орал на отца. Я аж из оружейной комнаты прибежал,— Загрей растянул губы в улыбке, как человек, лелеявший свое драгоценное воспоминание. — Это ж надо так любить свои драгоценные войны.

***  


— Дитя.  
Танатос открыл глаза, почувствовав прикосновение к своим волосам. Легкое, почти невесомое. 

— Матерь Никта,— прошептал он и добавил еще тише,— мама.

Никта села на кровать, аккуратно расправив юбки. Платье и волосы пахли цветами, которыми задаривал ее Загрей. Танатос любил этот аромат.

— Я не буду спрашивать, как ты себя чувствуешь,— прошелестела Никта,— Я знаю, что твоя душа ранена, дитя. Но нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы проиграть битву, а ошибки нужны для того, чтобы извлекать из них урок. И еще прошу — не вини себя за то, что ты добр к людям, ибо такова твоя природа.

Танатос сел. 

— Я не был добр к этим людям в Коринфе, мама. Я должен был … 

Глаза защипало, но слезы не пришли. Кажется, он выплакал все слезы на груди у Ареса.

Прохладная ладонь коснулась его щеки. Танатос потерялся в словах, потянувшись за прикосновением.

— Даже если бы тебе удалось усмирить саму Войну, лорд Зевс разрушил бы город в надзирание остальным смертным. Жители Коринфа были обречены ответить за поступок своего царя, как сам он ответит перед советом.

— Его будут судить олимпицы?- уточнил Танатос. — Почему не Минос или Радамант? 

— Преступления против богов всегда разбираются на Олимпе. И тебе тоже нужно будет там присутствовать, дитя. 

— Конечно, мама,— Танатос просто кивнул. Еще одно унижение, значит, он его заслужил. Нужно только чем-нибудь прикрыть шрамы. Гипнос любит украшения, у него их тьма, попросить, что ли пару браслетов? — Я исполню свой долг.

Никта притянула его к себе и неожиданно ее нежные объятья показались Танатосу такими же неприятными, как медвежий захват Загрея.  
Он мечтал о них все эти полгода в плену, но сейчас больше всего хотел сбросить с себя чужие руки.


End file.
